HardCore
by DarkFireyRose
Summary: Theres a new part of part of the WWE.Stuff happens.Just read and Review.
1. Shove This

**Hardcore!**

**Chapter 1: Shove this!**

**First off I am a fan of wrestling. I follow it the best I can. I might change things. Some of the pairings, well actually all of the pairings are of the WWE and my creation. I tell you now, because I don't know the wrestlers personally, I make them from their character, not who they are. If you are one of those people who think the whole storyline is real, I'm sorry but most of it isn't. There might be some facts but most aren't. And second I may write another on wrestling that has nothing to do with this. Then I may make a sequel to this.Afterall I am only planning to write no longer than it takes to change the belts to different people.**

Stephanie was sitting on the couch watching her last recording of Raw after all it was Thursday. As she was watching the girls being used as cheesecake she was getting pissed. (I love cheesecake. It's my fav.)

"Why did I ever work in this company?" As she turned her TV recording off she clicked around to different channels. She became lost in a dream world of thoughts.

"Why won't dad let me be the general manager on RAW instead of him? I can run it just as good as him." Suddenly she was jerked out of her thought by the loud music playing; the song was "Believe me" by Fort Minor. She looked on and noticed female wrestlers doing huracananas, moonsaults, DDTs, and F5's.There was something about them that was unlike any female wrestler before. One of these differences was comfortable clothes. Another reason was that not all of them were beautiful. As the theme music and previews off two women started the show by commentating.

"Hi, I'm Marilyn" said a black woman with glasses behind the commentator's table.

"And I'm Holly Lasador" said a white woman with red hair, green eyes, and glasses.

"And you're watching Hardcore on TBS the show that women rule." said Holly. As Stephanie watched with interest at the theme of the show she came up with an idea. At this marvolis idea a smile crept over her face.

**5 weeks later**

All the great superstars of Raw and Smackdown came to a meeting. They had no idea what for.

"What is this all about?" Paul London questioned.

"I heard a rumor that there are new divas." Randy Orton commented.

"That's not bad." Cena said. (It reminds me of a sugar hipped John from a story I read from someone. It was funny as hell. You guys should read it.)

"As long as I'm still the hottest diva it's fine." Candice said. The door busted open loudly and Vince and Stephanie walked in. The whole room went quiet. The first one to speak was Stephanie.

"You all might be wondering why you're all here." Everyone started to talk. Stephanie opened her mouth and they stopped.

"Well, I bought a new wrestling company and plan to add some people to my roster."

"Now I am proud of my daughter by expanding the company. But by any means I didn't tell her to buy anything." Vince explained.

"I also get to choose from everyone by my contract and my father doesn't have any say. He has signed in the proper places." Stephanie grinned.

"I did no such thing!" Vince yelled turning purple. Stephanie took out her papers out of her brief case.Vnce read them.

"Oh, and these are three of the girls you'd be working with Marilyn, a commentator; Jule and Brittany, two wrestlers."

Jule an Asian woman with short-shorts with Juicy on the butt and a pink tank top on. Her hair was up to her hips with blonde highlights. Brittany a palish-white with hazel eyes, brown-reddish hair past her sholders.She had a short-short black skirt with fish-net stockings and black military looking boots, tank-top had a skull on it. Marilyn had on a short-short skirt that was like a business suit. Her shirt was tight and she had classic shoes. Some of the wrestlers whisled.Randy shouted, "Hey Hottie!"

Brittany heard Randy's comment and looked his way.

Brittany whispered to Marilyn, "That fucking jerk needs to shut up. But he sure is fine."

Marilyn rolls her eyes, "It's the guy next to him that is super fine."

Randy noticed the girls looking at him, "Man, John those two are hot and looking this way."

John replied, "I know. I call the chocolate. She has a great ass."

Stephanie had one more thing to say, "Most the roster is women right now-"

Randy and John interrupted, "We volunteer! We'll go! We'll go!"

Stephanie said, "Fine another volunteers." It was dead quiet. Then she finished, "I'll call all the others tomorrow."

**The next Day**

In the middle of the new stadium of Hardcore the girls were getting ready for that nights matches. Some were running through what they were going to do and others walking through it.One Hispanic woman were running up and down the audience chairs. Randy and John came early. Along with the other superstars.

"Hey." The girl running said. Her hair was short with flaming red highlights.

"How are you?" Randy asked.

"Great but soon I have to work a match with Brittany." Then she walked and yelled back, "P.S. my name's Megan." Megan got in the ring. Today Randy and John were in regular clothes. Randy was wearing a blue button-up shirt with kahkis.John was in baggy blue shorts and a jersey. Megan was in jeans and a tank-top. Brittany came out with black baggy pats with chains and a black tank top with a rose on it.

"Hey, Megan ready to start?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, and look at the hotties!" Megan exclaimed.

Randy looked at Megan, "So, you think I'm hot?"

"Um, but your taken." Brittany announced.

"By who?" Randy asked.

Marilyn interrupted, "Brittany! Not now, you have to practice." Brittany got out of the ring and came over to Randy and got on his lap. (This is really sluttish but trust me I really wouldn't do it. Even for him or any other guy. Unless….oh, no I wouldn't.LOL)

"Can't I play with him a little?" She teased. Randy was about to kiss her but, Marilyn coxed.

"Brittany!"

"Fine! Fine!" Then she looked to Randy, "Tease ya later." Brittany looked at John and Randy again, "Anyway who are you two?"

"I'm Randy. This is John."

Brittany went to Marilyn, "Got John's name. Now go get him." Brittany pushed Marilyn to John. Marilyn was quiet at first. Brittany had started practice.

"So you're John." She said.

"Yeah, and you must be a great piece of chocolate." He said.

"You're damn right she is." Megan said under a pin.

"So what do you like?" Marilyn questioned.

"Just you at the moment." John replied.

"So you're good at trying to make me blush. But that's as far as your going now." Marilyn responded.

**An hour later**

The place was jammed packed. People were everywhere. Superstars were mostly in the front. That and many men and women were around." Believe me" by Fort Minor came on.Stephainie came out.

"Today we have a great show for you to night." The crowd cheered in approval. "Some new stars are going to be on the roster. But first the real show." "Killing loneliness" by HIM came on and a girl walked out calmly." Introducing Brittany Clarke." Instead of what she was wearing earlier she had a short black skirt with chains. She looked at Randy and blown him a kiss. Then went to her corner. At the announcement table Marilyn was commenting on her clothes.

"Usually she would war pants. What is so special about tonight?"

Holly responded, "It might be that guy she blew a kiss to."

"Is she teasing another one?" Marilyn questioned. Then "Helina by My Chemical Romance came on." Please welcome Megan Flower." She was wearing what she was wearing at practice. The bell rang and the match began. Brittany gave Megan a German suplex.Megan came up slow and gave Brittany a clothes line. Brittany dodged it and tripped Megan. Megan was down and Brittany dragged her near a ring post and did a moonsault.After that Megan was down for the three count. The bell rang. The first word to come from Randy's mouth was "Wow."

Marilyn gave a word, "When me and Brittany were Tag team champs we had everything down. That's why we held it longer than anyone before."

Steph came out, "Now to list our new superstars Bobby Lashley, Shelton Benjamin, Rey Mystrio, Edge, Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, John Cena, Ashley, Lita, Trish Stratuss, Mickie James, Maria, and Victoria."


	2. StoryLines

**Chapter 2:** **Storylines**

Randy and John were questioning what they got themselves into. Then two women started talking.

"This is great. I have been working to get to this." Lita said.

"I am lucky to be here." Ashley remarked. "I think this business was meant for you and me."

**20 minutes later**

All the superstars of Hardcore new and old started to meet each other. Stephanie introduced them all. Then they got to talking. Brittany and Marilyn were going around talking to each of the girls.

"Are you ready to actually fight and wrestle here?" Marilyn asked Mickie James.

"I am ready and excited. But what are the guys here for?" Mickie asked jumping.

"Well they are more like divas in this. But they do a lot more serious fight then you use to do. They serve as a good tag team partner and other things." Marilyn explained.

Brittany made her own friends, "I like your pants."

Lita looked at her black pants with chains, "Thanks."

"So how are you like in the business so far?" Brittany questioned.

"I think it's great how they make women dominate."

"Well I think it was founded by a woman so it was only fair."

Matt Hardy was talking to one of the guys named Chase, "What do the men do around here?"

"Well, we do wrestle with girls and help them out. It depends on what the storyline calls for." From Matt's past experience with working with Lita it was no big deal.

"What belts do we have for the guys?" Shelton Benjamin asked Mark (not Henry).

"Well, we have the men's belt, World intergender tag team, and Hardcore intergender tag team belt and intergender belt." Mark replied.

"What does the women have?" Shelton inquired.

"They have the heavyweight women belt, cruiserweight women belt, tough enough women belt, queen women belt, tag team belt, world intergender belt, hardcore intergender belt, world intergender tag team belt, hardcore intergender tag team belt." Mark worded.

"So we get to work with the guys in matches?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, but not always." Plump Penelope said.

"Well, either way. I'm ready to go." Ashley said.

**(Meanwhile with the creative team)**

"Let's see what we have going so far with our stories." A woman with red hair said.

"Well, Brittany and Chase are going out. Peach and Cherry are twins. Then there are just other things." Another woman said.

"Let's make Brittany and Chase break-up and the twin get into fights." A woman with blonde hair said."

"Than what do we do with the others?"

"Let's see Brittany was teasing that Randy guy. Marilyn was eyeing that other guy named John. But we don't want to push them."

"Let's make the Matt guy go with Brittany's character. Then have Randy watch her fights. Making Brittany tease him with Matt." Said the red.

"Then make Marilyn start fighting again to get John. Or let John hound her. Make promos like John looking for info." Said the blonde.

"Then let's add Shelton to this by making him flirt with Marilyn. Making John discourage. Making a feud with Shelton and John." Said a curly girl.

"Then me might as well make Matt and Randy have a feud." Said the red.

"Then we might want to add Chase to the remix saying that Brittany was his to began with." Said the blonde.

"Let's make Megan like Rey." Said the curly.

"Let's make Ashley and Lita tag team partners and put Edge in between them. Then making the team called the rated R team." Said the other woman.

"What about making Maria team up with Mark. Then making Trish and Mickie a real person and not a freak."

"Well, we got to get started. We have to make a lot of promos." Said the red.

**(Next Morning)**

"The creative team has made up some new story lines based on our old ones." Holly said.

"So what does it call for?" Tim asked.

"Calm yourass down. Halls will tell us." Brittany said. Brittany was standing near Chase. She was leaning in his arms. It was quite normal. She did this with the guys she was friends with. Her rule was that if you didn't know them don't be caught in their arms.

Holly then announced, "Well, Brittany since you were shutting the people up your first."

Brittany looked at her, "Well, me and Chase are ready for that shower scene you were talking about last time. But lets hear what's in store with Marilyn this time around first."

"Fine, but Britt your not gonna be happy with what their doin' with you two." Holly said.

"Whatever, but Marilyn first." Brittany ignored Holy.

"Marilyn's back to wrestling" Holly announced.

Marilyn looked up, "What? I thought I was done after the queen belt."

"Oh, and you might be working with a relationship with a John Cena." Holly explained.

"How's that?" Marilyn asked.

"This John's got a lot of promos with Brittany and me." Holly said.

"What do I have to do in these promos? And I'm not this John or a John I'm **THE** John Cena." Holly looked at him like she really didn't care and that was the truth.

"You are a or this John until I hear from who you work with. So far you are asking about Marilyn. And we have to tell the truth. But your gonna get more info from Brittany They knew each other forever." Holly explained.

"Okay, but do we get a script?" John asked.

"No. You make it up. So you better gat started. You have until tomorrow morning when we tape." Holly looked at him. Then she turned her attention to Brittany and Chase.

"Now you two are going to-"

Brittany started listing, "Make-out, shower scene,-" Then she got cut off, "Break up." Brittany looked devastated.

"Then where do I go? Where does our title go? I love that title! I worked hard!"

"Yes, Brittany. You worked hard for both of your titles the world intergender tag team belt and the hardcore intergender belt. But calm down. It's just a storyline. Anyways you and Chase are just friends. You knew each other for 5 years we know this already." Marilyn exclaimed.

"Change could be a good thing." Megan said.

"Anyways your getting paired with one of the newbies, Matt Hardy. And you have to basically wear what you wore that day when the new people were called. You have to be teasing a Randy Orton. And he has to watch your matches."

Randy asked, "Is that all I'll be doing?"

Holly looked at him, "Boy, you better let me finish!"

Matt asked, "Am I just going to be used as a toy?"

"No, you are going to be her new partner. You'll do some promos. Tell you guys other stuff later." Brittany started to look sad. She was going to have to trust some more people. Matt had noticed how her mood had changed.

"On to tag teams Cherry and Peach are going to start fighting and Cherry is going to be the evil twin. Ashley and Lita are going to be tag team partners with Edge as the little manager. This pairing is going to be called team Rated R. But Edge and you two are going to be involved. Trish and Mickie are tag team partners"

Ashley asked, "What do you mean involved?"

"Well, you and Lita are going to be sharing Edge as a boyfriend." Holly explained.

"Are there going to be promos?" Edge questioned.

"Of coarse." Holly said. Then Holly turned to Megan.

"You're going to have to act like you like a guy named Rey Mystrio." Holly said.

"Finally a real thing to do instead of chasing after what Brittany has." Megan commented.

"Basically everything else is like normal. Now tomorrow Brittany, Matt, Edge, Lita, Ashley, Chase, Randy, John, Megan, Cherry, Peach, and Rey are to be here for the promos."

"What time are they this time?" Chase asked.

"This time there going to be held at 9 am to get them done for the Thursday coming up." Holly said.

"Are you sure you don't want me there?" Marilyn questioned.

"There is no need for you to be coming. So I wouldn't bother." Holly answered.

"Marilyn, I'll just bring you with me. After all I really think I'll make another promo with you, me, and Holly." Brittany remarked.After Brittany made that comment they all started to split up.

"You need a ride home?" Chase asked Brittany.

"No I'm fine. I'll just stay here for a while." Brittany replied.

"You know we'll see each other outside of the ring it's not the end of the world." Chase commented.

"It's not that. It's just actually having to trust more people, It took me a while to trust you." Brittany explained.

"Well, I have to head home. My girl is waiting for me at home." Chase started walking.

"Tell her I said hi!" Brittany yelled after him. Matt was just around quietly and tapped Brittany on the sholder.

Brittany jumped, "I thought everyone was gone."

"Well, I saw the way you looked. Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I don't trust a lot of people very easily." Brittany explained.

"I guess I know ho it feels. But you have to roll with waves." Matt said.

"Your really nice. You have a girl?" Brittany asked.

"No. Why?" Matt questioned.

"I don't know I was just wondering." Brittany replied.

"You need a ride?" Matt asked.

"Sure. Why not? After all after a little while we'll be partners in the ring." As they had started to go to the house Brittany asked, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from North Carolina. You? Matt responded.

"New York. Most of my family is there too." Brittany said.

"So what type of place am I looking for?" Matt questioned.

"A white big house. So you have a place to crash?"

"No .I was just gonna go to a cheap motel."

"Oh, here it is."

"That's a big place. You live alone?" Matt asked.

"No. I live with Marilyn." Brittany replied.

"We own the place. We plan on getting another for the future." As she got out she asked, "You wanta come in?"


	3. Thursday Live

Chapter 3: First Live Thursday

"So you want to crash here?" Brittany asked.

"Sure, it would be better that a motel." Matt said.

"I'll show you around. We have two guest rooms, one library, and three bathrooms." Brittany explained. As Brittany came close to her room a knock came at the door. She ignored it a couple times.

"Well this is my room." Then she kept hearing the knock, "Okay, I have to get that." When she opened the door Matt was behind her. It was John. John looked from Brittany to Matt.

"You in trouble now." He told Brittany.

"For what?" Brittany asked.

"Randy won't like this." John said.

"Since when did I care? I'm not his girl." She said .In the middle of the conversation Marilyn came out with a towel.

"Can I borrow a razor?" Then she looked at Brittany. "Why are these guys in our home?"

"Apparently your guy wants to start things and I invited Matt." Brittany explained.

"Hi there beauty." John said. Marilyn looked and remembered that she was in a towel and walked out of the room.

"Well, if we're done here; you can go. Oh, and Randy can go with Megan or who ever he wants. I really was just having a bit of fun at the time." Brittany said rudely

"Well, I was just wondering if I could talk to Marilyn." John said.

"At the promo's tomorrow." Brittany yelled and closed the door in his face.

(Promos)

"Okay, first up is Megan and Ray's promo. Everyone quiet!" Holly Shouted. Rey started to talk to Randy. Megan was just watching quietly then made an entrance saying, "Hey Rey."

"That was great. Very open. Shows how you are interested." Holly complemented. "Now Cherry and Peach." The set was quiet again.

"So which one is the hot one?" Edge asked.

"I am." Both Cherry and Peach replied.

"Both of you can't be the hottest." Edge said. Then Peach and Cherry started to fight. They were pulling hair and everything.

"Lita, Edge, and Ashley!" Holly screamed.

Edge opened a door, "I got them!"

"So you mean our plan worked?" Ashley questioned.

"Of course it did." Lita replied. Ashley kissed Edge on the neck while Lita kissed his lips. Then the footage was over.

"Britt, John. We're up." Holly said.

"So Randy knows?" Brittany asked.

"No. It's none of his business." John said.

"Good. Cause it's not." Brittany said. John went through the door he needed to walk in.

"I've been wondering about one of the announcers and not you red." John said.

"So in other words you have questions on Marilyn." Brittany demanded.

"Basically." John said.

"Then ask away." Holly said.

"What's her favorite flower?" John asked.

"That's Daisies." Brittany answered.

"Favorite candy?

"Vanilla Chocolate." Holly said.

"color?"

"Yellow" Brittany replied.

"Food?"

"Sausage and cheese pizza." Brittany said

"Drink?"

"Strawberry Fainta."

"Dessert?"

"Vanilla cake and any other question ask her yourself." Brittany said and walked away.

"Marilyn and Brittany then break." It was near the announcement table.

"Hey, Mare. Guess who is asking about you?" Brittany said.

"I don't know. Who?" Marilyn questioned.

"It starts with a J." She gave her clue.

Marilyn smiled, "It's John isn't it?" Brittany nodded her head. Marilyn jumped up and down. When someone walked by, she acted like a professional.

"Break!" Holly said.

"So, I'm yours?" Randy asked Brittany.

"I was joking, you know."

"No you weren't."

"Yes, I was."

"But you sat on my lap."

"I was teasing."

"Randy drop it." Matt came in.

"Since when have you two been friends?" Randy asked.

"Why are you trying for her?" Matt asked.

"She was after me."

"And I was joking." Brittany walked away.

"Randy I would stay away from her." Matt warned.

"Or what?"

"I don't know but, I just would stay away." Brittany was now talking with Chase and Marilyn. She was pointing to Randy. It didn't look well.

"You know we will have to work with each other." Randy smirked.

"Brittany and Chase!" Holly yelled. Brittany was in the locker room and Chase came barging in there.

"What were you doing last week!" Chase yelled.

"Um. Wrestling Megan. Why?" Brittany acted stupid.

"Why were you wearing a short-skirt?" Chase questioned.

"I was wearing it for you." Brittany explained.

"Then who did you blow that kiss to?" Chase demanded.

"It was a fan of mine." Brittany lied.

"Your lying and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!" Chase slapped Brittany across the face. The sound was very loud. Brittany slide to her knees and started balling. Then it was over.

"I didn't hit you to hard did I?" Chase asked.

"No." She dried her tears. "Brittany and Matt!"

Brittany slide back to her knees and started faking tears. The cameras started to roll. Matt came in the locker room.

"Sorry, wrong locker room." Matt announced. Then he looked at Brittany on the ground. He came up to her. "Are you okay? What happened?" Matt gently asked.

"My boyfriend is mad at me. That and he slapped me across the face." Brittany blobbed out. Matt came closer and started to hug her and telling her that everything was going to be all right.

"Thanks for making it emotional." Brittany said.

"I think it was you that made it a good one." Matt said.

"Last one and everyone can go home. Randy and Matt." Holly said.

Randy asked, "You know who that Brittany girl is?"

"Yeah, she's great. But don't get connected." Matt replied.

"Why not?" Randy questioned.

"She has a boyfriend." Matt answered.

"Her boyfriend has nothing on me. I can take him down." Randy commented. The cameras came off and Randy said, "I meant it too."

"You know it won't work. You probably can't charm her." Matt said. Brittany walked by and hugged Holly and Chase. Matt came by and asked, "Do you want to grab lunch?"

"Sure, sounds great. Let me change into something else."

John tapped Randy on the shoulder. "Man, what do you want? Don't you see the girl I want is with someone else." Randy exclaimed.

"That's not all. Matt was at her house." John said.

"Now that's messed-up. First she flirts with me. Then she gets a ride from Matt home and everything changes."

"Maybe it's not to be." John replied.

"I will get her I can promise you that." Randy swore.

Marilyn walked by and John came to her side. "Okay first off why are you following me and Brittany everywhere?" Marilyn demanded.

"I did it once to see where Matt was going." John explained.

"That can't be it." Marilyn said.

"You're right. I wanted to see your pretty face." John said.

"That's sweet. Well, I gotta go. I'm going to lunch with Holly."

John frowned, "Well, that's cool. See yo around."

Ashley was in the backseat of Lita's car. Edge was in the front.

"So where are we going?" Ashley asked.

"I was thinking Hard Rock Café for lunch." Edge said.

"That's cool." Ashley said.

"You want to some exploring later too?" Lita asked.

"Than we'll know our way around a little better." Edge commented. They got into the restaurant and a whole lot of wrestling fans came running after them.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all!" Lita yelled over the fans.

"So you used to be in the EMLL. That sounds cool." Megan started a conversation.

"It was a good start for my career." Rey said.

"I would think it would be but, I started as a little cake in ECW. But thank heaven someone from Hardcore came and saw me with some of the guys." Megan replied.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Rey said.

"Well, see ya." Megan said. Then they left.

**(Thursday)**

"Okay, here's the line up. First match is Shelton Benjamin vs. Maria. Second match is Cherry vs. Peach. Third match is Edge & Lita vs. Chase & Brittany. Last match is Matt vs. Chase." Holly said, "Basically do what you practiced on Wednesday." Holly commented.

"So how am I going to get hit by Matt again?" Brittany asked.

"You try and get in the middle of the fight. Then Marilyn tries to save you." Chase replied.

"I run in after Edge & Lita fight because Chase starts to beat you because you lost your title." Matt commented.

"I loved that title. I absolutely loved that title. Why are they taking it away from me?" Brittany mumbled.

"It's the way of life." Matt said.

"Now go get ready for the match." Chase remarked. Brittany left.

"Do you have to tell her to go?" Matt asked.

"Sometimes. But most of the time no. When she talks she losses time." Chase explained.

"Introducing Shelton Benjamin!" The ring announcer shouted. Shelton made his entrance. Then "Welcome Maria!" and Maria made her entrance. When the bell rung Shelton shook his head.

"I don't want to fight a girl." Then he put out his hand. She took it and twisted his arm to make an arm bar. Shelton threw her over his shoulder then did a back breaker. She was getting up and he did a super kick knocking her down for the count down. Then the promo of Cherry and Peach fighting came on. Stephanie came out.

"After this little fight I made them come and have a match." Stephanie said. "This match is set for a hardcore match." Cherry came in with new music then usual and so did Peach. When they came in Cherry got Peach's hair and did a hair toss. When Peach got up she gave her the big boot. Since she had heals on Cherry had a stab mark on her upper torso. Peach took the chance to get a chair. She took it and banged it across Cherry's head. Peach took up Cherry to do a body slam but Cherry reversed it into a huracanana. Cherry tossed her into the chair. As Peach was cringing Cherry got the bat with barbed wire. She took it up and slammed it into Peaches face. Now Peach was busted open. To make it worst Cherry German suplexed Peach onto the barbed wire Peach's back was all busted open. There was blood all over the ring. Cherry got on top of Peach. The ref counted.

"One. Two. Three." The bell rung and Peach was carried to the back by the medics. When Peach came to the back she was rewarded by applauses.

In the front Brittany and Chase's promo was showing with Brittany and Matt's. When Chase and Brittany came out you could see the anger on Chase's face. Then Edge and Lita with Ashley came out. First in the ring was Chase and Edge. They clutched hands and Edge stomped on Chase's foot. Chase took hold of his foot and Edge got him in the eyes. When Chase was open Ashley came in and served as a distraction for the ref. Then Lita put the title belts in the ring and Edge hit Chase in the head. Chase came down and Brittany tried to go in the ring but Ashley grabbed her feet knocking her off the apron. When Brittany got up Lita, Ashley, and Edge's promo came on. Then Chase started to give Brittany a power bomb. Matt ran out and started to beat Chase up but then Brittany got in the middle of it and got punched by Matt. Brittany went down and Marilyn got up from the announcement table. She tried to get Chase but thought other wise. When Matt and Brittany got in the back the last and final part of the show came on with Randy and Matt's promo.

"That was great everyone!" Holly commented.

"I'll buy everyone a pizza and you buy your own alcohol." Brittany said.

"Why not just come to our house?" But bring drinks." Marilyn said.

"Fine." Brittany said.

The house wasn't packed but it was full. The lights were on low and the music was loud. John and Marilyn were dancing. Edge was dancing with Lita and Ashley. Randy was drinking .Rey and Maria were talking. Brittany had a break and had some rum and coke. By the end of the night everyone was drunk and had hooked up. Marilyn&John, Matt&Brittany, Maria&Randy, Megan&Rey, and some others. Almost everyone was crashing at the place. All the guest rooms and even the library was filled to the brink of people.


	4. Breakfast and Baking

**Chapter 4: Breakfast & Baking**

When Randy woke up he saw Maria on his chest. He had wondered how it happened. He made a yes motion. He had got one of the hottest chicks in bed with him. But then he realized that he still had not gotten Brittany. Then he thought of a way to make Brittany jealous. This way he got to sleep with a hottie and get what he wanted.

As he slowly crept back into bed with a sandwich he looked down at the gorgeous Marilyn. When he finally got back into the covers Marilyn started to wake-up. When she opened her eyes she saw John. She didn't think of it as anything. For the first thing the whole company was here so people were bound to have wound up in her room. But then Marilyn noticed that John wasn't on the floor but right next to her in her bed.

"Actually it was you doing the seducing during the party. I just took the invite." John explained.

"Okay. At least tell me this. This not going to be a one night thing." Marilyn questioned.

"It depends on how you feel about it." John claimed. Marilyn got on his lap and gave him a passionate kiss. "I take that as we're a hit item now." John claimed.

"You got that right." Marilyn smiled.

Ashley woke-up with a huge headache.

"How much did I drink last night?" She asked out loud.

"I have no idea. But you have a cute ass." Edge commented.

"What about mine?" Lita questioned.

"Your ass is hot." Edge complemented.

"Um. What did I do last night?" Ashley asked.

"It looks like us." Lita replied.

"Hope you had fun." Edge added.

"I guess we could do this again sometime." Ashley excepting what had happened.

Rey woke-up with a woman curled up at his chest. He was in a dazed to see it was Megan. He didn't want to wake her up so he just laid there staring at her. Rey was wondering how this happened. Then he remembered the previous night. He noticed that Megan's face was really beautiful. Her hair fell in her face only slightly. Rey took his hand and brush the stray hair out of her face. Megan had started to move in a direction opposite to Rey. He had taken the chance to get up and get his clothes. He had realized that he didn't really know where he was. So he just got his clothes on himself really quickly. Then quietly tip-toed around all the superstars. Then he had realized he didn't leave a note or anything. So he went back and laid down. It was either seem rude and pigful or just tell her the truth that it was a one night thing, so he waited. When Megan opened her eyes to reveal a magnificent brown; Rey realized it wasn't a one night thing. The reality that this woman could actually take his heart and never give it back.

"Oh, um. Did we ahhh…" Megan started. Rey nodded his head.

"I think you're quit beautiful." Rey said.

"Um. Thanks. But I'm going to take a shower." Megan walked out of the room with the blanket over her shoulders.

Brittany woke- up to Matt staring at her.

"And what are you looking at?" Brittany demanded in a low voice.

"I'm looking at an incredible woman who has many talents." Matt answered.

"I really don't know how you could be all happy and sunshine in the morning." Brittany commented.

"It's easy. Just take a shower and wake-up." Matt said. Brittany got up and out. She went to her closet to see what she was going to wear that day. She choose to wear a pair of jeans and a black tank-top with a heartagram. Then she took out a pair of socks with bra and panties, both black. She hoped over people to get to the hall closet to get a towel. When Brittany was done with her shower she walked through the rooms waking everyone up. When she was near Marilyn's room she knocked.

"Marilyn, ready to start with breakfast?" Brittany asked through the door.

"Yes." And she came out.

"Where are the tables from the last time?" Marilyn asked.

"There in the second hallway closet. I'll set them up. Take out the waffles, pancake mix, and the rest and I'll come to help." Brittany answered. Everyone from the old Hardcore were all in a happy uproar. The new people were very curious.

"What he heck is happening around here?" Trish asked.

"Today's Friday." Penelope announced.

"And that matters to everyone why?" Trish demanded.

"On Friday no one has anything to do. And-" Joey said.

"And Brittany and Marilyn makes breakfast and bake all day." Mark interrupted.

"What do they make?" Mickey questioned.

"For breakfast you ask them. Depends if they think big or not. Baking cookies, brownies, banana bread and more." Chase explained.

"Okay you want us to start you need to set up the tables in the usual places or I'll just watch TV." Brittany announced. Everyone from the old pitch in very quickly.

"Hurry before I start!" Marilyn yelled.

"Coming! Keep your skirt on!" Brittany shouted.

"No take it off!" John yelled. While Brittany and Marilyn were in the kitchen Holly was going over everyone's schedule.

"I'm starting with the basics. Thursday is Hardcore live. Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday this week are house shows. Wednesday promos and practicing moves and matches. Saturday is a Photo shoot. Then some of you have individual things." She passed out the schedule to everyone. Brittany came out with 5 then 14 plates. Matt, John, and Randy looked at Brittany like she pulled 50 clowns out of a toy beetle.

"Where the hell did you get all those plates?" Randy asked.

"Um. From my ass." Brittany said sarcastically. "Where do you think I got them? From my kitchen you dumb ass." Brittany added. She put all the plates in front of people. Only two seats were empty. One for Marilyn and the other for Brittany.

"How big is your kitchen?" Matt asked.

"Get in here before the food burns!" Marilyn yelled.

"I'm coming!" Brittany yelled. She walked back in the kitchen just to come back with eggs mixed with cheese. "Okay, who wants eggs and cheese?" Brittany questioned. Almost everyone raised their hand.

"So, who really makes the food you or Marilyn?" John asked.

"We take turns. This week I bake and she makes breakfast and I serve breakfast. Next week I will be making breakfast." Brittany explained.

"I need the pan backwashed!" Marilyn demanded.

"Fine. I'll do it!" Brittany stopped off. When she came back she had toast, waffles, and pancakes. "Okay who wants what?" Brittany demanded. Everyone started to shout.

"So does everyone stay here all day on Monday?" Matt asked.

"No. Some people stay just for breakfast. Than some stay for and wait for a certain baked good. Some stay until we kick them out." Brittany said.

"But it's damn hard to kick me out!" Tim said.

"Because you, Chase, and Paul are my drinking buddies. It's really fun watching you guys drunk." Brittany laughed.

"It's funny what you would do when you drink." Paul added.

"But I would probably do half of it even if I wasn't drunk." Brittany said. Everyone looked at her and agreed.

"Brittany, the meat is coming!" Marilyn reassured. When Brittany came out she had ham, bacon, and sausage. Marilyn finally came out with 29 cups. After Brittany was done with the meat she came out with 29 more cups and so did Marilyn, each of the superstars had 3 cups each. Brittany and Marilyn came out with orange juice, apple juice, and milk.

"Where do they get the money?" Trish asked.

"We pitch in with money. They really don't worry about that. All they have to worry about is cooking." Lucy said. Brittany and Marilyn sat down. They looked at their plates and nothing was there.

"Okay, I made enough for 29 people.2 out of that 29 has nothing. You should only have to the greatest amount 3 pancakes, 1 piece of toast, 2 waffles, 2 pieces of bacon, 2 sausage links, 1 piece of ham, and 2 scoops of cheese eggs!" Marilyn yelled.

"That means if you have extra you better bring it up!" Brittany demanded. Jack (black hair, good muscles, white, blue eyes), Plump Penelope, and Bobby Lashley came up and gave them what was not theirs. "Okay, now everyone can eat. If people want to ask for something special to bake better ask now. And also if you want to bring home stuff the foil is on the counter. Everything in our kitchen is closed unless it has passes on to these four tables. That means stay out of our fridge and freezer!" Brittany explained. Everyone started to eat. There was various conversations going on.

"So how is your schedule this week?" Erica asked.

"It's hell. I have to do a lot of flying around here and there." Kate said.

"What is it mostly about?" Erica questioned.

"Well, half of it is charity work and the other is signings." Kate explained.

"So you and me together now?" Randy asked.

"Um. I guess. If you want. I'm not forcing anything." Maria answered.

"If anything I'm the one forcing you." Randy commented.

"Not really. After all I basically seduced you last night." Maria replied.

"I think we have to take pictures together." Chase said.

"I don't know. We're breaking up and all. I think me and Randy then me and Matt are taking photos." Brittany remarked.

"But we any have our last photo's together this time." Chase replied.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I really don't think so." Brittany complaint.

"I think I may want to get some of Marilyn." Shelton said.

"I wouldn't do that." Joey (not nitro) reminded.

"And why not?" Shelton demanded.

"Because I think her and John are an item." Joey replied.

"And how's that?" Shelton questioned.

"I saw them kissing." Joey remarked.

"I can't wait until Sunday. We'll be wrestling big." Victoria almost jumped.

"Relax. We still have today and tomorrow to get through." Trish reminded.

"But it's going to be exciting you must admit." Victoria said.

"Well, I'm not complaining." Trish said.

"What is there to complain about?" Mickie asked.

"Nothin that I know of so far." Victoria and Trish answered.

"These are the days that we should really count." Lita said.

"And the days we will miss near the end of our life." Ashley added.

"The days we need to live up!" Edge remarked.

"But not to high." Ashley replied.

"Why not?" Lita asked.

"How will we get done?" Ashley questioned.

"With gravity. And the earth with screaming fans." Edge answered.

"I wonder where our title will go." Cherry wondered.

"I really don't know. Let's ask Paul." Peach said.

"Paul, where do you think our title will go?" Cherry questioned.

"Probably to one of the new comers. We have to make room." Paul guessed.

"You know you can talk to your friends." Megan said.

"Yes but I want to get to know you." Rey explained.

"We're going to be working together. We do have time." Megan replied.

"So where are you staying?" Matt asked.

"At a hotel. But I may stay here." John answered.

"So you think we will see a lot of each other?" Matt questioned.

"It depends on if the girls spend a lot of time together." John remarked.

"How do you think they met? They seem so different from each other?" Matt asked.

"I real don't know. I might not really want to know. I just know that Brittany knows almost everything about Marilyn and Marilyn may know a lot about Brittany." John answered.

**(Later that day)**

"Okay I'm done. Now the people only here for food get the hell out!" Brittany yelled. Matt and John were putting the tables away. Tim, Paul, and Chase were doing the dishes, Brittany and Marilyn were bring out the cards and drinks with some brownies. Kate and Erica were cleaning the rooms. After a while they sat at the dinning room table.

"What are we playing first?" Marilyn asked.

"Our usual. Rummy or Uno." Paul said.

"Uno." Tim remarked. Kate had easily won that.

"You want to play a drinking game tonight?" Chase asked.

"Only one bottle tonight. Then truth or dare." Brittany answered.

"Go first Matt." John volunteered for him.

"Alright. Let's start with who slept with Brittany." Chase, Matt, Tim, Paul, and Kate drank a shot of Vodka. "You all slept with her?" Matt asked. They nodded.

"And we're the only four that can say that." Kate said.

"Chase and I were old high school sweet hearts. Paul and I met in the beginning of Hardcore. Tim and I were, well, drunk." Brittany explained.

"What's your story?" John asked.

"Save it for truth or dare." Erica said.

"Who had ever set something on fire that wasn't meant to be." John said and drank. Brittany, Matt, and Erica drank too.

"Who has ever wore a corset in public?" Kate asked. Kate, Brittany, and Erica drank.

"Who has gotten arrested at least once." Paul asked. Paul and Chase drank.

Marilyn looked at Brittany, "That time you were caught fighting does count. Also the time you spray painted your school."

"Fine. I'm drinking!" Brittany got another shot.

"Who slept with someone last night?" Tim asked. Matt, John, Marilyn, and Brittany drank.

"Who slept with someone in the room?" Erica questioned. Everyone finally drank this time.

"Who has ever made out in a movie theater?" Marilyn asked. Everyone but Brittany drank.

"You can't be serious." Erica said.

"Um. Yes." Brittany answered.

"How? John questioned.

"I always got to see the movie not to make out." Brittany explained. "Who's ever made out on a roller coaster" Brittany asked and drank. No one else drank. "Ha. I have something over you!" Brittany smirked.

"Who has ever slept with a chick." Chase asked. Brittany, Kate, Tim, Paul, Chase, John, and Matt drank.

"The bottle isn't empty." Marilyn pointed out.

"Well, I don't think to play truth or dare we have to be drunk. Plus, I think we had enough." Brittany said.

"Who goes first?" Erica asked.

"We'll just spin a bottle." Paul suggested. Marilyn took a water bottle out of her refrigerator and dumped the water out. She handed the bottle to Tim. Tim then spinned the bottle. It landed on John.

"Okay, Kate, truth or Dare?" John asked.

"Dare." Kate said.

"Man, I was hopping for truth. Anyway I dare you to make out with Brittany." John stated.

"First, Brittany take your tongue piercing out." Kate demanded.

"Why? That takes all the fun out." Brittany whined.

"Must they do it?" Matt asked.

"It was a dare." Paul grinned. When Brittany took her piercing out they finally started to make out. It was an all for nothing make out. None of them held back. All the guys but Matt were hooting. When Brittany and Kate were done Brittany took a breath.

"That was a taste." Brittany said.

"I know I use to have the whole cake." Kate said.

"I moved on and so did you." Brittany claimed. Now Matt and John were really confused with that relationship.

"You two used to date?" Matt questioned.

"Yes for a little over half a year." Kate said.

"It was all a little fun." Brittany explained.

"Okay but I'm getting tired now so I'm goin to bed." Marilyn said.

"You guys playing or going to sleep?" Brittany asked.

"Story time made me tired." Paul said.

"So you guys crashing here?" Marilyn asked.

"I'm going to my chick." Chase replied.

"Say hi to her for me." Brittany told him.

"Last time she was wondering if you guys wanted to go clubbing with us." Chase commented.

"Ask what day and time." Brittany remarked.

"As long as I get to borrow clothes I'm staying." Kate said.

"I'm crashing. And I call the blue guest room." Paul commented.

"Then that means I'm in the purple." Kate said.

"I have to be in my own clothes. Yours are mainly black, red, and purple. Marilyn's are mainly bright colors. In this household there isn't anything in the middle." Erica mentioned.

"I'm on the couch. Where are the new people going?" Tim questioned.

"Let's see. John and Marilyn are going out. Me and Matt are together. I wonder where they're going?" Brittany sarcastically said.

"Tim you're a dumb ass." Kate pointed out. Marilyn finally went to her room. Only a moment later John came in. Marilyn was in the bathroom getting ready to go to bed. She came out and went into her bed.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"I'm going to bed. I cooked almost all day. Than tomorrow I have a photo shoot." Marilyn explained.

"So nothin's happening tonight?" John questioned.

"Basically. Come here." Marilyn replied. John came near her and she gave him a kiss he would never forget. "Good night." Marilyn said.

"I'm going in the shower. You coming?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." Matt walked into the bathroom.

(an hour later)

"I'm off to bed now." Brittany remarked.

"Okay. But I get the left side." Matt replied.

"I'm good with that." Brittany crawled into her black cover and red sheets.

**(Saturday Photo shoot)**

"First I want the new people in abc order, then the old in abc order. I will call in groups and pairs after that." Holly explained.

"Are we ordering ourselves by first names or last names?" Victoria asked.

"First names. Makes it easy. So Ashley we start with you." Holly said. This was all in a summer theme. Everyone had to change into 5 different pairs of clothes. For the women 2 bathing suits, one slutty outfit, a regular outfit, then it was some they would wear at night. When it finally went to groups people really didn't know what was going on. But all Holly did was call out groups to the camera.

First it was Mark and Kate. The angle was suppose to be a couple. Kate made that clear.

"That angle is easy to hit." Kate whispered to Brittany.

"It's the easiest. Especially when you know the person for a long time." Brittany said. Kate had nibbled at Mark's ear. Then there was a picture of Mark kissing Kate's neck. They made it look easy.

"Then it was Cherry and Peach. They had to hate each other. Most of their pictures were of them back to back. Since Chase and Brittany weren't support to break- up until one of the next months they had pictures. First it was just Brittany in Chase's arms. Than it went to kisses on the neck. Full make out. After the shoot Matt was mad.

"What was that?" Matt asked.

"A photo shoot." Brittany answered.

"All that was for a photo shoot?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah. You should know." Brittany said.

"So nothings happening?" Matt demanded.

"Of course not. Chase has a girlfriend. And I have you." Brittany muttered as she got closer to Matt. Then Randy came and ruined the moment.

"You know we have a photo shoot." Randy grinned.

Brittany got close, "You know the angle is that your attention's on me. I'm not your girl in any way."

"But you will." Rand said.

"In only the story line and only for a month or so. Then Matt is my really partner." Brittany replied and went to the ring. She got on the rope and Randy sat in an audience chair. Two pictures were there. Then a picture where Randy was sneaking around the halls. The photo shoot was over and Brittany walked away from Randy before a word from Randy could be spoken. The Marilyn and Brittany were up.

"I don't understand why we have pictures together. We haven't been tag team partners for over a year now." Brittany commented.

"It might be an angle. Or they might be doing that because I might be in people's corners." Marilyn explain.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. I want to go home and read e-mail, and fan mail. Then reply to them. I want to make a real dent today." They got it over with really quickly. Just like Brittany wanted. Then she went home saying good byes. Then it was Marilyn and John.

"So this is going to be fun." John whispered.

"Maybe. Bt this is work. So you have to be nice." Marilyn remarked. "Let's just have fun with this." Marilyn was in John's arms bride style. Marilyn got John's back. It really looked like an innocent relationship. Lita, Edge, and Ashley got up. You would think they had the most fun. Edge was in the middle most of the time.

"So how much fun do you think that was?" Edge asked.

"As fun as fun can get." Ashley said.

"But more." Lita added.

"You are a sick man. Very sick." Ashley laughed. They sure had a lot of fun. After the photo shoot they had gone to a hotel room.


	5. First house show

**Chapter 5: First House Show**

**(Sunday Morning)**

Randy had woken up to a great morning. His marvelous plan was going through perfectly. He just had to stay with Maria. Then get Brittany jealous enough to leave Matt for him. If that didn't work there was always plan B. The woman next to him was the jey to his plan. The next faze started when she woke-up.

Rey woke up again to find Megan with him. Only this time it was planned. After the photo shoot they gone out to eat. They had gone where Rey was staying. A couple of times Megan told him he could stay with her until he found a place. But Rey said it didn't matter for the fact that they were about to hit the road. She had finally agreed. That day Rey and Megan were going to go to Megan's apartment to pack for the house show. But of course he couldn't wake her up. Instead he called breakfast to be served. When Megan woke up there was breakfast.

"Thanks." Megan said.

"Your welcome" Rey kissed her on her forehead.

Ashley woke-up first. She saw that she was on Edge's chest along with Lita. Ashley started getting use to the threesome. Now she had thought of something, she was the sweet one. She also decided to get breakfast for them. She got out of bed and noticed she was naked. She found her clothes through-out the hotel room. After collecting every piece she went out taking Edge's car.

Brittany and Marilyn were getting ready for the day together for the first time in two weeks. For the two weeks they have been with John and Matt. Matt had woken up to get ready and noticed that Brittany wasn't in the shower like usual. Matt had started looking for her. He saw John in the kitchen.

"You see Brittany?" Matt asked.

"With Marilyn in the bathroom." John replied.

"You figure out how they met? Why are they in the bathroom at the same time? How do you know?" Matt questioned.

"Yo. Dude one question at a time. First, no. I do want to know though. Second, Marilyn said it was a thing they do at least twice a month to make sure they do see each other alone to talk. And third, I walked in with Brittany in the shower and Marilyn brushing her teeth. And man is your girl hot!" John answered.

"Thanks for the complement but I'm my own girl." Brittany said drying her hair. She was wearing black pants with chains and a crimson red tank top. Marilyn was behind her with a yellow short sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Marilyn kissed John, "And nothing about me?"

"Baby, you have me. Do I have to say it? You're fine as fine can be." John remarked.

Brittany sat in Matt's lap, "So what's for breakfast boys?"

"Why are you asking us?" John asked.

"Cause me and Brittany decided you two are to make us breakfast." Marilyn replied.

"So you two really talk in the bathroom. I say you plot." Matt said.

"Fine. But we get to choose what you wear at the house show." John said.

"I don't mind because no one really sees me." Marilyn smirked.

"I don't care because I don't have a thing in my closet or drawers that I don't like to wear." Brittany stuck her tongue out.

Maria's eyes fluttered open. She saw roses on the table. Maria looked at them and smelled them. Randy came up to her and rapped his arms around her waist. He gently kissed her neck to her ears.

"I want us to be official." Randy whispered.

"That means you have to take me places." Maria remarked.

"I know. This way I have nothing to hide." Randy replied.

"Then we can start by riding together to the house show." Maria said.

"Good idea." He smirked.

When Ashley came back in Lita and Edge were packing their suite cases and Ashley's. Ashley put the milk and juice on the table with the donuts.

"I bought some breakfast for us." She told them.

"What types of donuts are there?" Lita asked.

"I have a glazed, chocolate glazed, plain, powered, and jelly filled." Ashley said.

Lita kissed Ashley, "Thanks." Lita grabbed something and sat down on Edge's lap. Ashley wrapped her arms around Edge's neck while Edge kissed her arm.

**(New York Sunday Night)**

Maria and Randy walked in front of Brittany several times. Brittany thanked heaven that he actually got someone. Chase and she had a match that day.

"You ready chase?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah." Chase replied.

Peach and Cherry were getting nervous.

"Why did we have to start feuding?" Peach asked.

"Because good things can't stay the same forever." Cherry reminded her.

"But twin sisters working together are great." Peach replied.

"Yet, twin sisters fighting against each other is better to people." Cherry remarked.

"Form what it looks like; we might be getting the tag team belts." Ashley said.

"I know for a fact. Cause the last people they vs. against before the official start of their feud is us." Lita said.

"That and we started their feud." Edge added.

"But who do you think get the other titles?" Ashley questioned.

The first match of the day is Marilyn against Lucy. As Marilyn walked down to her music she looked to the side. In the audience as planned was John. She gave a smile to show that she noticed him. Lucy came out with Joey attached to her arm. They had a make out scene and Joey took off his shirt and started to show off his title. The men's title was worn right across his stomach. A lot of the women n the audience whistled. Then Lucy pushed Joey out of the ring. While doing so Marilyn punched her in the back. Lucy fell down. She got up and kicked her in the face. Lucy started to taunt as Marilyn came up. When she was up all the way with Lucy noticing Marilyn did a back breaker. When Lucy got up still holding on to her knees as in catching her breath Marilyn gave her a face buster. When this wasn't enough Marilyn put her in an arm submission. It was held greatly and tight. Lucy had no choice but to submit. As she was tapping out Joey took his title and bashed it against Marilyn's head. The bell rang and while Joey was hitting Marilyn, Brittany pants Joey. As she was ringing Joey's pants in the air people whistled. When Brittany turned around Chase was there shaking his head. He grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the back.

"That was fun." Brittany said.

"Maybe for you. I got hit in the head with Joey's title. It hurts like hell!" Marilyn complained.

"Are you okay? You took a hard hit." John asked concerned.

"John, I'm a tough girl. Afterall I am at Hardcore." Marilyn replied.

"Nice ass." Brittany tapped Joey in the ass.

"Well, I was hoping you liked it." Joey teased. Brittany started to laugh. Matt came by,

"What's so funny?" Brittany pointed to Joey and Joey pointed to her.

Matt came out to the ring. Everyone started to cheer for him. Then Chase came out. It was quiet obvious that it was about Brittany. Brittany walked by Chase. She didn't cheer for anyone she just was there. She had a skirt that was two inches above her knees. It was black with red lace at the bottom. Her top was stooped after her bust. It had bell sleeves. It was a crimson red. She was wearing a dog collar. Her stocking were fish-net and her boots that stopped before her knees. Her hair was curled, her eye shadow black, and lips a deep red. Now it was the guys turn to whistle. Since Brittany came after Chase both guys looked at her. She never really had been a person that dolled up everyday. Heck, she only did it once every two months. It just so happened this was that night. She slid in the ring and kissed Chase leaving some lipstick on him. Not to mention it made Matt pissed off to see her dolled and kissing another guy first. When the bell rang Brittany got out of the ring. Matt hit Chase with a close line. Then came a kick to the stomach. Chase couldn't get up. (Well, he could but you know) Chase got up and Matt did side effects on him. Chase came down and played possum to get Matt to stand in front of him to do a face buster. Matt came down and hard. Matt came up and got jabbed in the face. Matt threw a punch at Chase. They exchanged punches a couple of times until Chase got Brittany in the ring. Chase took Brittany as a shield. Matt caught himself before hitting her. Brittany stomped on Chase's foot. Chase came to the ground. When he got up Matt did the twist of fate and pinned Chase.

"Oh, did I stomp on your foot to hard?" Brittany asked.

"No, but it would have helped if you didn't wear those." Chase pointed to he shoes.

"Anyways, Chase is Brooke up here with you?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, Why?" Chase asked.

"I was wondering if that clubbing still stands. Cause I want to go tonight." Brittany remarked.

"Sure. It's good then. Tonight's club night." Chase replied. Matt came out of his locker room and Brittany hugged him.

"Guess what we're doing tonight." Brittany said.

"I don't know. Tell me." Matt remarked.

"We're going clubbing." Brittany announced.


	6. Clubbing

**Chapter 6: Clubbing**

"Brittany, why would we do that?" Matt asked.

"So we can blow off some steam. I need it. That and I didn't get dolled up for nothing." Brittany said seductively. She touched his lips with her finger and traced his chest. (His shirt was unbuttoned)

"You are no fair." Matt remarked.

"Who said I was ever fair?" Brittany replied. When Chase came by Matt's hotel room he knocked.

"One moment!" Brittany called. Then the door opened and revealed her and Matt.

"Hey, I'm Brooke." A woman with auburn hair and amazing green eyes said.

"I've heard a lot about you." Brittany greeted.

"And so have I" Brooke said. Brittany was wearing what she was wearing that night. Matt had black baggy pants on with a button up black shirt with a red dragon. Brooke had a sparkling red top with a short jeaned skirt. Chase had a pair of jeans on with a black shirt with the heartagram.

"I think you should get a jacket, Britt." Chase advised.

"And why don't you and Brooke not have one and not advice Matt." Brittany questioned.

"Because you get sick and complain about it being cold very easily." Chase explained.

"Fine." Brittany stuck her tongue out. She brought out a My Chemical Romance hoodies. "Are you happy?" Brittany asked.

"That I won't hear you complain. Yes." Chase smugly said. They took a taxi to the closest club. When they walked in the first thing was getting a couple of drinks. Matt had gotten four straight vodka shots for all of them.

"I don't understand why we had straight vodka for." Brooke remarked.

"It's just to loosen up. We start drinking lighter now." Brittany replied. They then got to the dance floor. Everyone was having fun. A couple of times Brittany and Brooke danced together. As it started to get late the club was getting less and less people. When finally went down Brittany noticed that Ashley, Lita, and Edge were there. Brittany came to Ashley first because she hit it off with her. The next thing she knew they were making out ad dancing. Matt and Edge saw this. Edge didn't really care. In a way it was just Ashley drunk and messing around. Matt knew that Brittany wasn't too drunk yet. Matt took her away from Ashley. Brittany came up to kiss Matt but Matt turned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What the hell was that with Ashley?" Matt demanded.

"We were having a bit of fun. She's drunk anyways." Brittany explained. Matt wasn't really in the mood anymore. Brittany decided to go home with Matt now before something happened. She gave Brooke a hug and kissed Chase on the cheek and went home with Matt in a taxi.

"That was fun. I blew off a lot of steam." Brittany said.

"I could see that. But let's not make out with anyone else okay." Matt said.

"I won't." Brittany kissed Matt. The taxi came to a stop and Matt carried her up to the hotel room. He plopped her on the bed and started to take her boots off. He slowly took her skirt and shirt. Then he kissed Brittany on the curve of her neck.

John was combing his fingers through Marilyn's hair. She was just lieing in his arms.

"So tomorrow are we going to do anything?" She asked.

"Let's see. What's today?" John questioned.

"Today's Sunday." Marilyn answered.

"We are having another house show. You in the morning have to go and sign autographs for money to go to Invisible Children..(this is a real charity.To find out more you could go to their website or go to their myspace which is  I have to give a speech to kids." John spoke.

"We'll have lunch and do a little shopping." Marilyn planned.

"We better go to sleep." John kissed her.


	7. Separate Ways

**Chapter 7: Separate ways**

Megan woke up before Rey this morning. He had done so many things for her in such a little time. This morning she had called the flower shop to send a dozen red roses and on white rose. She had written a little note to go with it:

All these red roses show the men around you. This one white resembles you. You are different from other men and always will be to me.

Megan then left her number then left. This morning she had to go and hang out with a fan. The guy had won a contest that would allow him to hang out with any wrestler of his choice. Rey had to go to sports store to sign autographs to those who had tickets and passes.

Brittany was blow drying her hair and was almost ready to go to the signing with Marilyn. Even though both were together they were raising money for different things. Brittany was raising money for animal shelters. When she got done with her make-up she took a last look at herself. She had on a black long skirt with chains with dark purple spaghetti strapped shirt. She had black arm warmers with chains. Matt was almost up. She got a small black purse with skulls and put a lot of different colored sharpie. Then she got her favorite ink pen that had tinkle bell on it. Then she finally got her laptop and her digital camera when Matt finally got up. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You almost scarred me." Brittany mentioned.

"How?" Matt asked.

"Well, I thought you were going to be asleep when I leave." Brittany replied.

"But I'm up and I'm going to drop you off." Matt said.

"Well, hand me my cell phone over there." Brittany asked. Matt handed her her cell phone and kissed her hand. Brittany giggled and went to the door. "I'm going now."

"I'll see you soon."

"Maybe lunch." Brittany said.

"Maybe."

"I have asked Ashley, Lita, and Edge to come." Brittany said.

"Where?" Matt demanded.

"Lunch is at Ruby Tuesday." Brittany answered.

"Marilyn was half way out the door when a pair of strong arms came around her waist. Then gentle lips claimed her neck victim.

"I have to go!" Marilyn protested.

"But I don't know where to meet you." John whined.

"Where do you want to meet for lunch?" Marilyn asked.

"Ruby Tuesday." John suggested.

"Why?" Marilyn questioned.

"Matt called and said they're meeting there for lunch." John replied. Marilyn kissed him then went out the door.

"See you at Ruby Tuesday."

Brittany got out of the door of a car and started to walk to a table. Marilyn was already there and waiting.

"How is it that you are always where ever earlier then me?" Brittany asked.

"Because you always happen to be very slow getting up and out the door." Marilyn replied.

"So, did you see how long the lines were before sitting?" Brittany questioned.

"I don't usually peak my head out so fans can try and pull at it." Marilyn sarcastically said.

"I was just asking." Brittany remarked.

"Why do you always bring all that stuff?" Marilyn pointed to Brittany's bag and electronics.

"I want to know my fans and so I take pics and then save them." Brittany answered. Then the door opened.

"Well, this is the beginning of a long day."

"So, how did you get started in this career?" The guy asked.

"Well, Sam, I was at first used as just cheesecake then the promoters saw me with some guys playing around." Megan replied.

Sam scooted closer, "So what do you see in the future?"

"I see a long career and hopefully a family." Megan replied. Sam then put his hand on Megan's knee.

"Um, I'm sorry if I gave you a different idea, but I'm seeing someone." Megan said scooting away.

"I don't understand in your last interview you said that there wasn't a man in your life." Sam commented.

"Yeah, and that was true at that time. But now I'm with the wrestler named Rey Mystrio." Megan explained.

"I guess it's good that I found out before any magazine. That's really cool." Sam said.

"Well, it's really cool how you took it. Some fans would really get mad and very possessive or something like that."

"That is why you need to stay in school and stay away from drugs." John announced. "Any questions?" A couple of young people raised their hands in the air and wiggled around like crazy. "You in the red. What's your question?"

"I was wondering if you ever thought of dropping out of high school." The young boy stated.

"When I was you age I didn't want to go to school. Bt who does? I had friends and family telling me that to accomplish what I wanted I need school." John answered. "You in the pink."

"I was wondering, do you have a girlfriend?" The girl asked.

"Yes. She's a wonderful and accomplished young woman in the business. And she's even gone to college to get a good education for her second dream in life." John replied.

"Rey was just signing autographs. The usual fans came with shirts, masks, and pictures to sign. They all made him smile. He thought that people can go out of their way to just see him and get his autograph. He still saw himself as one of the normal people. There was nothing special about him, just a man that has accomplished his greatest dreams.

Matt got off the phone with the magazine people. They had gotten the answers they need. The simple and usual questions like who's your leading lady now, what's your future hold for you. All he had now to do is find out when Brittany and Marilyn getting off. Then he had to find the Ruby Tuesday. It's not that he didn't trust Brittany alone with Ashley it was just that he wanted to see her after not seeing her all day. That was expectable. He dialed her number.

"Hey, it's Matt." He greeted her.

"Hey, babe. So what's up?" Brittany asked.

"I was just wondering when you get off." Matt explained.

"Me and Marilyn get off in about and hour. You should see the line here." Brittany told him.

"Well, I'll get to Ruby Tuesday and put our names on the list. It's bound to be busy." Matt said.

"That's great oh, Matt, Marilyn and John are joining, so the party would be 7." Brittany commented.

"That's cool. I'll see you soon." Matt replied.

"Love ya. Bye." Brittany remarked.

"I love you too. Bye." Matt hung the phone up. He got up from the couch and got his shoes on. He decided he would walk to Ruby Tuesday and just give the name Matt Clarke and the fans know that Brittany doesn't have a brother named Matt.

John had taken a taxi to Ruby Tuesday. He got in the waiting room and saw Matt.

"Hey, Matt. How long have to been here?" john asked.

"About 20 minutes. The wait's long. But by the time the girls come the wait will be over." Matt said.

"So what was on your plan list today?" John questioned.

"Just an interview. You?" Matt asked.

"I had to give a speech about drugs and school to some high school kids." John answered.

"How was that? Usually high schoolers are a pain with personal questions." Matt remarked.

"They weren't that bad. The most personal question was whither I had a girlfriend or not. And that was an easy yes." John said.

Megan got back to the hotel room before Rey got back. She saw the roses and knew he saw them. He had rearranged them to his liking. She put down her things and went to take a shower. She needed to get a little down time and she got that by taking a warm shower .Rey walked in and saw her things on the bed and dropped the food he brought in.

"Marilyn and Brittany finally got in. Brittany was on the phone with someone and looked very annoyed.

"If you put that in there I'll be forced to use legal action." She yelled. "Thank you for making the right choice. Good day." Brittany put in. Then she hung up. She was close to hugging Matt when her phone rang again. She picked it up. "This Brittany speaking, Who's this?" Brittany asked. "Oh, I see. All right…That's all right…we can do it another time…bye." Then she hung the phone up. "Hey. Ashley and them aren't coming. So, yeah, we might want to tell them four. I'll do that." Brittany commented and came back quickly.

"We only have 10 minutes to wait." Then she sat in Matt's lap. Marilyn was already in John's lap being quiet and secretive.

"So after this I'm going back to the hotel room." Matt said.

"I'm going to do some shopping." Brittany told him.

"I was told about some good shops around here." Brittany said.

"Well, you should come with me and John to go shopping." Marilyn said.

"I'll just go to Matt's hotel room. So you two can talk about stuff together. After all you two have been away from each other for a long time." John said. Then the group was called up to get their table. When they were done eating they went their separate ways. The guys went to Matt and Brittany's hotel room and the girls went to go shopping.


End file.
